galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Text File 33
The representative of the Freon Realm, his Majesty Senator Jultedh addressed the assembly in a high agitated state. His usually gray skin was almost paperwhite, a clear sign of high stress. Like all Freon’s he was only about 130 centimeters tall had thin limbs, large elliptic head with huge almond-shaped black eyes above an almost nonexisting nose and tiny mouth. “Honorable Assembly of Sentient Beings. I am here to report a crime of unheard proportions. An atrocity against life, Genocide!” He pushed his thin arms against the surface of his desk trying to make himself a little taller and more important. He paused just long enough to let his words sink in then he continued.” A barbaric species, a civilization of half-naked primates ascended with the help of the Sarans because they could not do so by themselves. I know! We Freon’s watched those Earthers for many hundred years. To unleash these aggressive monkeys on the Galaxy is an unforgivable act by the Saran Empire ! Those Earthers completely wiped out the ancient Xunx ! There is no Xunx planet, no Xunx left! An entire civilization has been eradicated!” The Ult representative took the pause to say:” Someone had to do something about the Xunx. They did not communicate and attack and devour everything they could find. They would have found your Homeworld too, eventually.” Jultedh extended a long skinny finger and pointed at the fish-faced Ult .” It is only natural that you defend these barbarians. You Ult claim to have changed and you are no longer violent, but that is an act, we all know that! I am here to call for a resolution. Condemn the Terrans and destroy them before it is too late!” “While we are quite shocked by the sudden eruption of such complete violence,” began the Representative of the Wurgus .” Did those Terrans not have the right to defend themselves? Would not their planet be in the path of the Xunx ? Why do you want the Terrans destroyed?” “Because we watched them, I tell you! We obtained life specimens over the years and experimented with them. They are the most violent species ever to ascent. If they are not checked now, they will lash out again and who will be next?” His Highness The grand wizard of the Kermac Omnium rose carefully arranged the fold of his long coat. “We Kermac are the oldest and wisest species. None of your lesser and young species should be left by themselves. With great concern did we observe the Saran meddling for many decades. Only a Civilization as ours could make such a decision and grant technology to a primitive species because we can control. You Sarans committed a crime, no question about that, by unleashing those Terrans you are just as guilty. Genocide is the most terrible crime and can not be let unpunished. The Xunx had a right to feed, especially on primitive beings. This Galaxy teems with life forms unfit to live. The Xunx where aggressive yes, but they had an old culture, those Terrans are nothing but semi-intelligent primates that needed others to ascent. We order you Sarans to eliminate the Terrans and we will consider the case closed.” Before the now enraged Saran Rep could say anything, the Saresii woman spoke; deeply shrouded in a hood, leaning back in her seat, the voice barely more than a whisper still amplified and transmitted to all the others. Saresii rarely spoke and when they did others listened.” Kermac are neither the oldest nor the wisest. They might indeed be the most arrogant and self-important species. No one made you the Judge of other cultures. It shows, as a matter of fact, great immaturity to impose your biased judgment over other civilizations. It is neither the age of civilization nor it time of existence that makes a civilization great. Wisdom is not a trait you obtain by threatening others. Yes, the Freon is right when he says; those Terrans are unlike any other civilization that accented so far. If they pose a threat to you Freon’s, why don’t you do it yourself? Go and destroy Earth! Leave others out of it. ” The Saresii woman rose.” This is the last time a Saresii has attended this Council. We no longer wish to be part of this mockery, of this Kermac puppet show.” The Grand Wizard foamed from his mouth as he almost shouted at the Saresii.” You are the most worthless species of all. We Kermac are tired being insulted by you and mark my words, your pathetic homeworld will soon feel the wraith of Kermac anger!” Just then the big doors that lead into the center of the Assembly flew open and ten heavily armed human beings marched in, led by a tall man with gray hair and a cowboy hat! The shouting and accusing ended instantly and it became silent. The Kermac leaned forward.” What is the meaning of this? Who are you? Don’t you know weapons are not allowed on this planet?” The man with the hat answered with a loud voice:” I am President John Mc Enroe of the United Planet Earth. I am here to represent Terra. We listened to these proceedings and here is our answer: Yes we are new to the Galactic Stage, we are new but we are here to stay! We are interested in peaceful relationships with others and much rather trade with you than fight. Those who are friendly to us will find a reliable friend in Terra. Those who want nothing to do with us we leave alone, but those who threaten us will learn that we are not to be taken lightly!” He turned to the Freon . “You Freons have interfered long enough with our lives. You will pay for every Terran you ever abducted and tortured. I heard your speech and it sounded like a declaration of war to me. So war it is, gray one! War it is!” The Freon laughed. “We are far superior to you. We don’t fear your threats. Earth will be nothing than a memory in years to come!” “Then bask in your glory, Gray one. Enjoy life while you can and ponder the fact that you just might be the very last Freon alive!” The Freon’s black eyes blinked. At first the Freon did not understand but the meaning of the Terrans response could mean only one thing… He wished he could call and warn his species. But communication was slower than ships; no one he knew of had yet developed faster than light communications. ” You did not dare! He said with a toneless voice. The Terran President paid no further attention to the Freon and turned to the Kermac.” We haven’t met and yet you are hostile towards us, ridicule us and order our destruction. We have heard enough. Know this: We are not afraid of you or your Psionic tricks. You mess with us and I promise you we will fight to the very last man woman and child, we will not rest until we have defeated you.” The Saran Representative walked down from her seat and stood next to the Terran President. Saran will no longer be part of this Council either, but we will stand side by side with our Terran sisters against any threat.” To every ones surprise the Pan Saran Ambassador also descended and placed himself to the right of the president.” To those who threatened Saran and Earthers led me say this. We no longer fight our sisters and we have reached a peace agreement. Neither Saran nor pan Saran forces will be tied up in civil war matters but are ready to defend our new and common borders!” The Ult representative stood:” I am quite impressed by your vigor and youthful energy, Terran. I like the attitude and I applaud your speech. Like the Saresii we are quite tired of the Kermac superiority act. Without Ult sensors and engines there would be no Kermac species in the first place. We will leave this council as well and this might lead to war once more. We will fight on your side, Terrans.” The President waved.” Why don’t you come down, big Fellow so we can discuss this more?” The Ult got up and joined the small group at the ground floor of the assembly. The Freon shrieked:” We have no quarrel with the Ult or the Sarans, let this be understood! We declared war on the Terrans not all of you!” The Saran delegate crossed her arms:” You just accused us moments ago of crimes and wanted us punished. No Freon you declared war against Terra and all of us.” The Terran president lost all friendliness and his smile as he turned to the Freon again:” No need to back track Gray one. We don’t need Saran or Ult help. Remember what happened to the Xunx? It is happening to each and every Freon world, moon and base as we speak.” This statement again caused silence and then representatives of a hundred or so species almost talked simultaneous and the computer that assigned speech amplification was overwhelmed. The Terrans turned and walked out, along with the Saran, Pan Saran and Ult Representative. -- Saran intelligence had provided Terra with Freon data and warned Earth even before the meeting that Freon had hostile intentions. Not able yet to go toe to toe with a long established civilization, since Terras fleet was still small, the President ordered a first strike with planetary bombs just like he did with the Xunx. Freon’s where not as central ruled as the Xunx, but the simultaneous loss of all their planets and bases still wiped them completely out. Only a few hundred ships survived the first Terran shock assault, by being in space as the strike occurred. The small Terran fleet had no problems engaging a totally shocked and stunned enemy.” Within the same year two galactic civilizations perished, where completely wiped out, by the ruthless Terrans. Category:File Depository Category:Edited by Renaud